Moving On Into His Arms
by KaylistaCalypso
Summary: Lysander hands her his notebook; Lynn thinks this is weird because he never lets ANYONE (not even his own brother!) read his unfinished songs, however; Lynn obliges. As she reads it, an instant grin appears on her face. She gazes up at Lysander, smiling, and for once, he smiles back. The next thing she knows... [This is a My Candy Love One-Shot dedicated to JenniLynn, my bestie]


"Rosa!" Lynn exclaims, walking up to her. Lynn and Rosa have become quite close since Ken left for military school. Lynn misses Ken a lot, but she has busied herself with helping the other students at Sweet Amoris High to help distract her from his absence. Besides Rosa, her friendship with Lysander has developed as well. Lynn has always thought that cheating is wrong, but she is still not even sure if she and Ken broke up for real or will pick up where they left off when he comes back, leaving Lynn very confused on the matter. She knows that she couldn't cheat anyway; Lysander totally doesn't seem to like her as more than a friend. After the beach incident, Lynn was sure of that. ~

Lynn walked into the Courtyard to find Lysander sitting on the bench writing something in his notebook. Lynn has found that notebook for him so many times that she has lost count. She smiles when he looks up at her with those heterochromatic eyes that have put her in a daze on multiple occasions. "Ahh, Lynn." Lysander motions her over, leading the brunette into sitting down beside him. "How is this new song that I am working on?" Lysander hands her his notebook; Lynn thinks this is weird because he never lets ANYONE (not even his own brother!) read his unfinished songs, however; Lynn obliges. As she reads it, an instant grin appears on her face. She gazes up at Lysander, smiling, and for once, he smiles back. The next thing she knows, Lysander is leaning over and kissing her softly and slowly, yet at the same time, passionately. After a little while, they finally break apart. "Lysander..." She breathes. "I wrote that for you, you know." Lynn looks down at her knees, blushing at Lysander's sudden proclamation. "Yea I thought so." She whispers. Lynn looks back at Lysander, her eyes glistening; she hoped that this moment would last forever. Maybe it would have, if Ken had not came in to ruin it. ~

Lynn jumps at the sound of Ken's voice. "Kentin?!" Lynn turns to see her old boyfriend that she missed so much. _But, it's not him_. _It's a sexier version of him. _"Ken..." Ken smiles at Lynn, completely ignoring Lysander, as if he doesn't exist at all. Lynn gets up and walks over to him, letting him put his arms around her waist just like old times. He is about to kiss her when Lysander stands up, clearing his throat. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but she is with me now." Lynn's face heats up fast. She stutters for something to say when Ken asks, "Is that true? You're cheating on me?" He looks at Lynn with those big puppy eyes, just like he did on their first date. "Ken, no. I would never. You broke up with me, remember?" Lynn says this, although she is second guessing it. "Why would I do that, Lynn?" "YOU LEFT ME KEN!" Lynn shouts now, pulling herself away from Ken, tears streaming down her face. "You left me." she sniffles, "We were so happy together. And you just left when we were getting serious. I have felt so alone this whole entire time until I met Lysander." Ken chuckles at that. "You left _me_ for _this_ guy?" Lynn glances at Lysander, who is as emotionless as always. _Typical Lysander._ "Ken. He is just as an amazing guy as you are. I don't know if I can still be with you after all this time..."

Ken lunges at Lynn, pushing her down, her elbows piercing the hard pavement. Lynn bites her lip to avoid screaming due to the sudden pain. Lysander grabs Ken by the shirt and punches his face, making Lynn shocked to see a side of Lysander never seen before. She always sees the side of him that is quiet and composed, unlike how he is now. Ken gathers himself back up and punches Lysander back, making him stagger, almost falling to the ground. Lynn's tears continue to flow from her face at the sight of Ken acting like this: rude and abusing. Lynn misses the adorable, dorky Ken that she had once loved. Lynn moves ever so slightly to check out her elbows. They are both badly torn up. Lynn sees Lysander thrust Ken up against the wall and repeatedly punch him. Lynn pushes herself to her feet, although she is in so much pain, both physically and mentally. Lynn runs over and grabs Lysander's arm screaming, "That's enough!" When Lysander backs off, Lynn drops his arm. She leaves to sit on the bench alone, her wounds bleeding more than they did before. Lynn pulls off her shirt slowly, revealing a lavender tank top underneath, to cover her wounds. Lysander notices now that she is wounded and takes off his jacket to help as well. Ken notices, but he no longer cares. "I can't believe this, Lynn." Lynn glares at Ken, a sudden rush of confidence giving her the voice to speak up to him. "Really Ken? I mean, you come in here, demanding to have me back. Then you HURT me AND Lysander. I will not tolerate that. Go snog Amber for all I care. We were good together, Ken, but I have moved on." Ken sneers at Lynn and struts into the school. Lynn notices that Lysander is staring at her, making her a little embarrassed. "What?" She wonders. "You chose me." He smiles and kisses her again, making Lynn smile. "I did. And now… Do you think you could take me to the nurse's office?" Lysander helps Lynn to her feet. "Absolutely."


End file.
